


Donald Trump x China

by portocalade



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portocalade/pseuds/portocalade
Summary: dont read this





	Donald Trump x China

    It was a wednesday like any other for the fresh and orange president of the United States of America.Another normal day in his everyday,monotonous and repetitive life as president...ever since having gotten up at approximately 6:00 in the morning, he has had three interviews,two meetings,a trip to an old people's home in Los Angeles for advertisment purposes,a trip back to Washington DC for lunch with his family at the White House and an evening promenade in Freedom Plaza with his pal,the junior senator Bernie Sanders,which was nothing like how a relaxing stroll should have been,since all they did was discuss more and more political crap that Donald didn't really give one about (and yes,despite the image that the media and the press portrayed the two men as,they were actually BFFs and ever since the election supported each other to the fullest)...it was now about 6 o'clock in the afternoon, and he had exactly one hour and a half to prepare for a public speech he was going to give to the people of his amazing country.

    Honestly,the day just wouldn't end.If this crappy life of his seemed boring to him,then he couln't even imagine how uninteresting the life of a normal citizen could be...but then again,he could just go to the FBI headquarters and check.They had every inhabitant's full life on tape after all...but Hilary had told him in the past that it really isn't all that interesting,and that it's not worth checking out.  
  


    Donald sighed in boredom and fatigue,as now he had to deal with something that he personally was extremely against.All the other members of the government kept persuading (and begging) him to just **stop talking shit about China on live TV and make some peaceful speeches that will not trigger the beginning of a goddamn war**.But Donald didn't want to,no,he didn't want to at all.He despised everything about China,the culture,the politicians,the government,the food,the accent,the economy...he just wanted that communist shithole completely exterminated for planet earth-chan,and he was not going to stop his plan for doing so.

    However,now he was President,so the fun had to stop at some point.Being President of the most powerful country in the world bears great responsibility and carefulness.He must stop the open threats,the curses,the China rants..he needed to cooperate with the way things went.The sorrow and frustration that he felt were unimaginable,the anger about having to pose as someone that you really aren't,support an opinion that actually disagree with on live television,it all made him suffer deeply.

    That,and that little bitch Alfred's whiny voice on top of his head,trying to convince him to cooperate with that fag China just might be the right thing to do,and giving him ideas about the things he can say in his following speech(in which he will address the subject)."You gotta do what you gotta do Donnie.It's just not worth it making any more enemies,and we gotta get that asshole to hop off of Russia's dick and come and join our side.It will be a huge advantage,dude".

     "Whatever,Alfred.."says Trump in annoyance.He was definitely writing about this in his Tumblr blog later.No,not the one where he addresses political issues,the other one,the one about all his emotional drama and the stress that he has to put up with during his middle life crisis.He has a whole damn section about how much he hates China there,and he will make sure to add 200 more paragraphs after this piece of shit day is over."If you want to have such good relations with him,maybe you should stop fucking your brother and go hang out with him instead.Oh,but you can't become friends with a communist can you?".

     "SHUT THE FUCK UP DUDE,OF ALL PEOPLE WE SHOULD HAVE GOOD RELATIONS WITH OUR NEIGHBOURS FIRST!!".Plus,Mattie looked exactly like him,looking at him made it look as if he was looking at a mirror,and that made Alfred so fucking hard he could lift up a whole kitchen table with his dick.Masturbating in front of a mirror was his secret fetish after all,and there was no way he was going to miss all this fun just to hang out with some Ching Chong fucker that didn't know how to pronounce "election" properly.Jeez.

     "Trust me,I've tried spending time with him in the past,it just won't work.That guy is so different than me,I can barely communicate with him even if we're speaking the same language.It was one of the most awkward field trips I've ever been to.".At that moment Alfred took out his phone from his pocket and looked into the camera gallery,finding the pictures he had taken from that time when he and Yao Wang spent a weekend together in Florida.As he showed Trump the numerous selfies and pictures he had taken with the man,he suddenly saw Trump's eyes sparkle in excitement.

     "This...THIS is China?" Trump asked,astonished.

      "No dude,this is just a shitty representation of China a random Japanese guy made for a crappy animated series."

      "He's...............BEAUTIFUL!!!"

      Trump couldn't believe his eyes.On the screen in front of him he witnessed a fine,delicate man, with skin as pale as the marble on his kitchen counter,with hair and eyes as brown as the fur of the lively squirrels that lived in his back yard,and with a face so majestic,one could easily mistake him for a woman.

      Trump needed a piece of this.He couldn't miss.

      "I LOVE CHINA" he exclaimed in joy and ran out of his office,into the hallway,in a happy and blissful manner.This was all like a dream to him,the perfect man really did exist on this planet!!There was no need to look on anime hentais anymore in order to find his ideal husbando...in a matter of days,the man would be standing right in front of him,and Trump would smash that Chiniese ass like there was no tomorrow.

     Alfred didn't know what the fuck was going on but this overall offended him deeply,so he didn't speak to Trump for the rest of his life like the spoiled little brat he was.

    And so that evening remained in history as the day when the orange president of the United States delivered the most eye watering speech known to mankind."I'VE CHANGED MY MIND ABOUT EVERYTHING!!I LOVE CHINA AND I WILL SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE EMBRASING THE CULTURE OF THE SWEET TENDER CHINIESE CITIZENS WITH LOVE AND RESPECT."The crowd was cheering,crying,applauding.This was the start of a new beggining for Donald Trump...and China as well.

    The speech of the President was so moving that even the Chiniese people watching completely fell in love with him.The speech was broadcasted on every Chiniese channel and every Chiniese radio show.It has now become necessary for a Chiniese representative to travel all the way to America and thank the President personally.They thought about sending a famous singer,or asking the ambassador,but Yao(i) decided he was going to go.He was going to go to America and meet the President to thank him.That was the only way...the only way he could get a hold of his juicy ass daughter Ivanka.

    It was true.Yao had a gigantic crush on Ivanka from the day he first saw her.Ever since that day,he spent nights and days jerking off to her appearances on TV and her social media posts.He knew!He knew that she was filled with plastic,he knew that that thicc ass was nothing but silicone.But he didn't care!He wanted that blonde princess to tie him up,blindfold him and shove a 20 cm strap on up his ass,while reminding him what a slut he was for blonde president girls.It was his guilty pleasure,that he didn't really feel guilty about.Just thinking about her massive tits made him so fucking hard that he could lift up a kitchen table with his dick(yes,chinese people can do that too).

    And now he had a chance to see her in person.Yao was so happy he was up all night crying tears of gratefulness.

    When the day finally came and Yao finally arrived at his destination,it was a day of celebration.The sacred day when the United States of America and China have finally set their differences aside and became one.And fuck that asshole Russia,he knows nothing.

    Both of the men were so damn excited about that day.Trump because he would get to see that delicious Chinese bitch meat stand in front of him and Yao because he was going to meet the love of his life,Ivanka.It seemed that the two had complitely different plans,however,but it didn't matter cause there's still gonna be smut between them later on and you know it.

    Yao didn't get any sleep at all the night he was going to America.All night in the airplane he was masturbating and fingering himself imagining the hot daughter's juicy cock inside him.He couldn't resist,despite the whining of the pilots that were trying to do their fucking jobs but just couldn't concentrate with all his moaning and yelling and almost crashed the plane a couple of times.But Yao didn't give a shit,all he could think about was that magnificent rear of Ivanka's gosh bless.

    He finally arrived and he was more energetic than ever.That shitty meeting with that fat ass orange was only going to take a few hours and then he was going to meet his family.They were going to let him stay at the white house for the night and he was planning on sneaking into her room around 2:00 am.Thank god she didn't live in New York and decided to stay in the White House to meet and greet China with her father.Yao had this all planned out perfectly,but little did he know...the President had other plans for him.

    During the meeting,Donald couldn't get his eyes off of Yao.There stood a man before him so elegant and beautiful,it was no wonder he was being fucked by the whole continent of Asia,despite being the oldest of them all.Donald Drumpf was so fucking erect during the meeting with Yao,at some point he thought his dick was going to shoot out of his pants.It'd be nice to fuck him right there on live TV but that would have to wait for the following day.At the end of the meeting after exchanging handshakes with a bunch of people he didn't know,Yao was taken to the White House to dine privately with the royal family.Ivanka was there too.He'd never felt so turned on in his life,her tits were even bigger in person.

    And so the night finally came.Yao was shown where his room was and everyone said goodnight and went to their rooms.What an wonderful day it has been,the day when the Unites States bonded with China and clebrated together..but the real fun was about to come..or so Yao thought.

    Yao didnt't take his eyes off the clock for even a second ever since he had layed down on the bed.It was almost 2:00 am and he was ready.He got up from the bed,completely naked because he wanted to make an impressive entrance,and headed for the door.He knew exactly where Ivanka's room was,he saw her going towards its direction and had memorized her movements.Right when he was about to exit his room,suddenly a white light appeared over him like those on big stages.Yao flinched.

    "Not so fast,China." he heard a familiar voice say,and he turned his head towards the place where the sound was coming from.It was Drumpf,a white light also falling on top of him,completely naked,with a wicked smile on his face."N-Nani?!?!" gasped Yao in terror.The hell was going on,what was Donald Trump doing in his room naked so late at night?His dick was orange too,and Yao couldn't get his eyes off of it,since he was asian and the chance of him seeing such an enormous cock in real life was one in 100000000000000000."Where are you going,mistr Wang?" said Trump,"didn't you forget that now it's time for our bonding ritual?".Yao made a bitch what the fuck i never agreed to this shit face and Trump laughed."I know everything,China.I know that you are after my daughter,and i know that that's been your intention all along,otherwise you wouldn't have come all this way."Trump knew everything,Yao's breath hicthed and he stayed there astonished for a few seconds.

    "How..how did you know?!?!" Yao finally screamed,having used all his strenght to form a proper sentance."Bitch are you fucking kidding me you literally posted a tweet saying 'Imma going to America-san aru  (｡+･`ω･´) !!! cant wait to bleeeeep his daugher ivanka-chan nyan Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ  Ivan get jealous' .Why the hell did you use japanese emoticons anyway?" Yao gasped in surprise,how could he have been so uncareful?!Now the president knew about his plans,and so did the whole world probably..

    Donald saw the terror in his eyes and assured him "Do not worry,Wang,I don't plan to hurt you...as a matter of fact,I'll let you shag my daughter.That is,if we make a deal first..*evil laughter*".Yao's face lit up with question and suspicion "What do you want from me,then?Money?Drugs?" Trump giggled."Oh,no no no,none of that.I'll let you bang Ivanka if you let me get a taste of your ass first.If you refuse,I will upload this whole scene on to twitter,youtube,trumplr,insta,and facebook.It's your choice." he said in an evil smurf villain tone.Yao then jumped in terror.This wasn't a deal,this was blackmail!And also..."We're being recorded???"..he was terrified in a sense,but also extremely horny,because he was an exhibitionist and the thought of almost every social media seeing him like this excited him so fucking much he could lift a whole kitc-

    "THE FBI WATCHES EVERYTHING MR WANG.THE WHITE HOUSE IS NO EXCEPTION.NOW YOU EITHER BEND OVER OR YOU BECOME THE MOST VIRAL TREND OF 200x (whatever year youre reading this in idgaf)." China immediately fell on his knees,got on all fours and spreaded them ass cheeks,giving space for the ppresident to make his way into his quivering ughhh this is so weird to write honestly i dont even know why i decided to write this piece of shit this is how fucking spectacular my life is ANYWAY --Trump then made two rabbit jumps and reached the place where Yao was ,slapped his ass cheeks with great strength and made Yao scream in excitement because he was also a masochist i don't think i've mentioned that,and thrust his 30 cm inch thicc salami inside Yao's tight ass.

    Donald Trump was actually fucking China this wasn't clickbait,he was literally having sex with C h i n a .Unbelievable.

    Wang screamed something in chinese that Trump couldn't understand but he guessed that it was something along the lines of "OHGH YES MR PRESIDENT RAVISH MY ASS WIHT  YOUR GIGANTIC DICK AND DONT STOP" .China was literally his bitch at that moment,and he was enjoying every single minute of it.Yao himself was also loving the feeling,and he felt angry at himself for not giving any attention to the President earlier.He came for a complitely different reason and if Drumpf hadn't stopped him earlier he would've missed all of this.It was actual perfection and he was so happy.It was also the fact that Ivanka's name reminded him of the russian asshole and was kind of a turn off...

    "Listen here,C h i n a," Trump whispered to his ear, "I will cum inside you dry and unprotected and you're gonna take all of that shit in.Then when you go back home you will declare your loyalty to me and stay by my side in America until my President years are over.Oh and you will hand over 40% of your financial income to the United States every year btw,cause I need to start a war with Mexico.Capeesh?"

    "Yes daddy" said Yao,his face filled with pleasure from the repeated thrusts that kept hitting his insides,each one of them making him cry out in bliss.Then The Jesus of America made one final had thrust inside him and finished deep inside of him,filling him all the way to his stomach.China also came shortly after,his semen painting the already white floor even more white.

    And so they laid there on the floor,panting and wheezing,after their intense love making session.This really WAS the start of the new beggining for both men,and for both countries.

    This has been the _best_ trade deal in the history of trade deals,maybe ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you


End file.
